land_of_evertidefandomcom-20200213-history
Definable Location
Redwood National State Park- This is the coming of age ritual area of werewolves for their first full moon when they reach puberty. On their first full moon, the teens are released into the redwood forest and those that find the rare izilicusiaconitum trees are inducted into the head clan that protects the national forest # Round Town- This is where Cyclops conduct 2 rituals. One ritual is how they reproduce. They kidnap virgins, have babies with them which grow in the womb within 30 minutes due to the mixture of human and cyclops DNA, then eat them after they give birth. The second ritual is on every solar eclipse they go on a rampage killing anyone in their sight instinctually. This is to try and counter overpopulation in the world. # Hollowed Forest- The hollowed forest is an underground cavern filled with trees that contain healing elements for the werewolves. This is a spot where medicine is created due to the surplus of a variety of plants and trees. Deep down below the cavern werewolves have created a battle arena where they test their skills and new weapons that have been created. # Sterile Terrain- The Sterile Terrain is an area that leaks radiation all throughout the land. Deep within the land, there is a secret group of humans working with the Trolls and Vampires to create a cure. # Siren Island- Siren Island is an island controlled by the merfolk that is used as a trade Route for the Humans and Cyclops. This island contains rare spices and herbs that are used for medicine and hunting for the humans. Below the waters, the Merfolk have an army that protect the sea’s and to keep balance in the oceans. # Fields of S’agapo- A special location that the Pixies have founded is called the Fields of S’agapo. It is said that pixies made this area specifically to show others the beauty of nature and what how love should be represented. LandMarks # An Important landmark which is important for the origin story of the dwarfs is the Luray caves. Long ago before there was a government established to govern, all the species of the land there were the dwarfs. They lived a relatively peaceful life until one day, they literally struck gold. And from that point on the dwarfs no longer lived in the shadows of the mountains and the caves, they started building their empire with the gold that they had discovered. But that wasn't enough, things started to get out of control on the borders with the other species. So in order to protect the way of life for everybody the dwarfs came up with a system that would benefit everybody and every species. But ultimately the government system and the promise of a better life clouded the judgment of all the other species so they graciously and blindly accepted the promise of a better life. # Sewers of New Haven- beneath the city of New Haven are mazes of tunnels and within those tunnels are secret facilities where scientists develop new ways of fighting the species that have kicked humans to the bottom of the food chain. # Faint Forest- This is a forest that the trolls use to conduct all of their war tribe meetings. Deep within the forest, there is a heavily guarded castle that contains all the secrets of the trolls and all information they have grabbed over the years. # The infected Forest- The Infected forest is a giant dome prison made to hold and house all the creatures that have been convicted of crimes. Controlled by the Dwarfs this area is extremely guarded by Dwarfs and other species combined. The deadliest Creatures who have lost all self-control roam the land slaying the other convicts if their paths cross. # Eroded Sloped- This location is an area controlled by the Trolls. This is the center of Troll activity, dwelling in the caves during the day until night time the trolls plot their night time activities here ahead of time working as a single group to scavenge the other lands for treasures. #